


The future come past, the past become future.

by RavenRed



Series: Transcendence au stuff [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Bill is watching, Books, Fiddleford is s-m-r-t, Ford is probably too inquisitive, Gen, Potential joke chapters, Time Travel, transdimensional arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1980-05-10
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenRed/pseuds/RavenRed
Summary: This is a work in which Dipper is summoned into another dimension hundreds of years behind his original world.Before he was even himself....
Series: Transcendence au stuff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088025
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. In which Bill is denied

Dipper was old, remarkably so. He was written about in text that may never be read again. He was witnessed by souls that were gone, never to be known again. His first friend was a star, already long gone, long forgotten. His last was a child, older than he.

He felt he needed a break, maybe just go dark for a century or so? He probably had the power needed to shrug off most summons…

It was then he felt it. It was his circle, but… primitive? Old. Maybe even ancient. But that can’t be right… that circle should be G̴͈̜͙̠̘̯̈́́̊̍̐̔̾̋͒̌̕̚Ȏ̵̟̼͙͈͍͌͒͛̓̂̈́͠N̴̢̘͖͖͔̲̭͉̦̹͒́͒̀̉̾͂̚̚͘Ĕ̷̳͍̼̞̮̘̮̪̰̉͊̂̓!  
B̷̺̭̮̥̾̈͐̐̂̇Ų̴̛͚͙̣̯̹̙̋́̆͛̋͒͌̆̎̆͘͝͠R̸̛͍͖͖̰̪̲͛̈́́͊̽͋͆̍̽́͠͝N̸̛͍̱̖̯̝̪̎̀͒̽̈́́̎̓̈́̓͝E̴̜̘̣̖̣̥̬͕̮͖͎͑̄̇́̈́̀̀̏̑̕̕̕D̵̡̳̔͛̀̒͐͊́͝ ̶̧̢͉̬͕͇̹͖͎͚͎̻̓̾̓̉͑͒͊̇̓̆̍͊͘͠A̷͕̹̙̥̜͋̊ͅW̴͕̻̮̺͔̯̲͛͠A̷̦̮̹̥͚͓̠̳̯͎͔̍̏̾̈́̍͗̾̅̎̉͗͝Y̶̧̱̥̜͕̬̙͈͉̥̩͆̀͊̐́̓̍̊͝ ̵̧͈͈̝̭̫̥͎̘͎̲̰̿͗͜W̵̡͍̺͍͓̫̭͉̬͓͉̯͎̺͗̋̎̐́͜͠I̷̭̪̱͖͓̖̖̫̼̒̔̓͘ͅT̸͖͔̭͓̞̜̟̺̙͉̿͑͗̿̒̈̄̕͜͜͝H̶̤̝͇͔̞͖̗̞̞͈̼̼̩̀̿̀̐̐͗̃͋̇͘͘ ̵̖̣̐͛̋͒̔͒̚Ţ̸͈̖̘̖̙̘͖̝̱̟͍̫͔̽͜H̵̪̼͖͇̖̑̂̈́̓̒́̚É̵̡̺̯͕̝̝̣͚̬͙̪͕̣̏̈́͊̀͘͜ ̴̧̮͙̗̘̆̇̕ͅŔ̸͎̩̬͎̬̺͎̯̜̪͈͍̉͌́͘̚͜Ẹ̴̑̂̈́͗̋͘Ş̵̹̙̈̌̊́̍̓̍̾̆̔̔̈̆̕͝T̸̹̦̻̣͓͓̱̪̋̈́̈́͆̏ͅ ̷̡̡̻͉͎̯͍̥̙͖̆͋͊O̴̟̲̍̉́͂̈́͌̉̀F̵̻͓̥͎̉͑͜ ̷̯̘̫̟̀̆̀̉͆̉̏̑̓̈̓̔̀̈̕͜T̴̢̨̩̼͖̭̖̲̫̳͇̐͋̂̅̌̇ͅͅH̸̢̡͈̝̲͑̔̾͝Ạ̵̫̒͝Ţ̵̰͈̩̰̹̠͚̘̟̫̩̰̎ ̶̧͎̠̹̞̥̬̱̫̃̅̄͊̈͠B̴̡̦͍̱̀̾̋́̔̀̓̽́͝Ȁ̷͖͖͑̈̈́̾̐̈́͘̚S̷̨̝͕͍͓̫̗̥̲̻̈̇̏̿͋̄́̾͜Ť̶̜̼̘̗́̔͗̓̀̇̌͐̉A̸͎̹͓͎͐̀̽̾̿̾̐̒̆͌͝͝͝R̶̡̢̢̜͇̼͎̫̙̩̝̓̔̆̅̆̊̒͐̐̓̓͘͝͝D̵̨̡̺̘̦̫͎̘̘̻̈́ͅ!̷̹̝͙̬̺̭̼̺̱̤̥̼̽͋́͌͊́͋̆̒̓̂̕̕͝

It should be… it should be gone.

He didn’t want to answer. 

He didn’t want to see what was on the other side.

But the pull was rending him, he couldn’t resist.

Not anymore.  
——————————  
“Hello- hold on, you look nothing like the drawings, aren’t you supposed to be a little more, eh, geometric?”

Dipper would have scowled at that, had he not been stunned by the face of Ford. His grunkle.

His long, long dead grunkle Ford.

He looked at Ford, then to the previously unnoticed decidedly less insane McGucket

And then he left them with the answering machine.  
——————————

Ford was confused.

Demons, beings notorious for loving deals big, small, and everything in between. Though he’d found folklore was often inaccurate the long agreed upon idea that demons loved deals meant it probably had some truth to it. At the very least he didn’t expect them to be shy. Or have answering machines.

The karaoke was nice. 

Though it made him wonder what kinds of demons sang karaoke. For another time, he supposed.

For now he should figure out what (If anything) went wrong with the summon. The text depicting the demons showed monstrous creatures of all shapes and sizes, not like… people.

None of the text mentioned human-like creatures. Not as anything but sacrifices.

He really wasn’t sure what to make of this.  
He sighed, the circle could wait. He needed a beer.  
————————————————————

McGucket didn’t quite know what to think, it wasn’t all that strange a thing to him. Smart as he was he never was good at that. At least not without careful deliberation.

But he did know what to feel. He was afraid, he never really expected Ford to succeed at this particular thing. Ford always did find ways to surprise. 

But this…

This was a demon!

This was dangerous!

THEY COULD _DIE!_

And their only chance was to appease the demon they bothered. That’s what his mana always said. Granted, she was a little off her rockers, the McGucket family always had a way of turning out like that, but she did have an odd knowledge of the supernatural.

And the only way to appease a demon was a..

Ford gulped

Deal  
————————————————

And Bill? Bill was **_PISSED_**.

It had been a very long time since anyone had stolen _his_ deal! And he wasn’t about to let it stand for long. 

He might not have many ways into the real world, but the presence he felt in his summoner was too curious. Bill was almost certain that somehow, someway, that summoner would allow him back into the real world.

That demon would rue the day they dared cross him.


	2. In which Dipper is sad

Dipper had a very wide range of emotions. But one of his main failings was that he often could not quite describe what it was he was feeling. Mainly because there was no word for it, but on occasion, because he simply had not felt such a thing for a long time.

He didn’t know what he was feeling, he could remember feeling it before, but…

His omnipotence cruelly reminded him of the name.

Fear.

Fear of the unknown.

Many of his acquaintances and friends over the many, many years had come to the conclusion that he simply did not feel fear, and often, he found himself believing them. But every once in a while there would come a grim reminder.

Now he wasn’t sure, despite all his power, he wasn’t sure of anything. What was he supposed to do? Ford was _alive!_

Ford was supposed to be dead! He had gone to his _funeral!_

Now he stood before him, and so casually _lived_ like it never even happened?!

Alcor was calling bull on that.

Whatever-no, whoever this was he was going to stop it. **_NOW._**  
—————————————  
_Some time earlier_

Ford gazed at the beer, silently pondering what could have gone wrong. Occasionally thinking about the possibility that somehow, in trying to summon a demon, he had turned a human into a demon, before realizing that he was just a little woozy and getting back on track.

Near him, Fiddleford was jotting down something, usually Ford would have asked but Fiddleford had mentioned ‘too much blood’ a few too many times for Ford.

Ford leaned back, once again going over the old texts in his mind, comparing his circle to the depictions. He idly noted Fiddlefords mumbles were getting more coherent, he must have been close to whatever the hell he was working on.

Fiddleford finally stopped his mumbles, moving himself to the shacks basement. Ford hoped he wasn’t going to do something, ugh, Stanly-like.

Times passed.

Fords eyes slowly shut at the calming atmosphere, drifting into sleep.

The bright red light of the setting sun casting over the forest.

The bird chirps stopping, one by one.

The occasional rustling of leaves as a rabbit passes by on its way home.

The loud cracking sounds coming from the basement.

The hustle of the small, but lively town nearby, finally fading away.

Ford let out a long, relaxed sigh, this was the good life.

Then he heard his friend scream. Jolting awake, Ford cursed his relaxation, and bolted down the stairs.

Fiddleford stood in front of the human-like demon. And in between the frequent bouts of absolute terror, would say a word that, Ford hoped, would eventually lead up to a coherent sentence.

“Fiddleford!” He shouted “What did you _do?!_ ” Fiddleford turned at the shout, the demon seemed.. relieved? “I didn’t do anything! I was waiting down here for them, and then they just appeared!”

Before Ford could say anything, the demon pointed at him. “You. How are you.. here?”  
That was a strange question.

“I, er, is there something wrong with me being here?”

The demon growled, “Many things.”  
“Care to elaborate?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh.”  
Ford didn’t really know where to go from here, the demon was giving him the stink eye, and it just occurred to him that he had never dealt with a demon before. 

Probably should have thought about that before he summoned one.

Hm.

The demon continued to glare at him for a very long time before asking, “What year is it?”  
Ford found that to be a very strange question, maybe whatever plain the demons reside when not summoned was cut off from time? Or maybe demons simply do not perceive time the same as humans? Why does this demon even need the time? Do demons have watc-“The year, please. Now.”  
“Ah, apologizes, May 10th 1980.”  
The demon growls at that.

———————————  
May 10th 1980. That's wha- when he is? That's impossible, this can’t possibly be right. 

Ford and McGucket only summoned Bill together for the first time on July 29 1981, right after McGucket first arrived in Gravity Falls.

This is impossible. This has to be a dream. 

He doesn’t want to live through everything again.

He doesn’t want to see his family.

He doesn’t want to outlive them again.

Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the GF timeline for this one, and apparently Ford summons Bill for the first time alone after find cave paintings of Bill in 1980 at an undisclosed date. So, for a solid 20 seconds I was a little pissed at myself for not checking the timeline, but then pragmatic me was like ‘But wait, there’s more” and despite being a remarkably vague message I immediately understood that the pragmatic version of myself (which I keep in the closet) was trying to tell me. 
> 
> And so now the fic is radder for it.
> 
> Hopefully.
> 
> Maybe.


	3. In which the first is struck.

The walls were bleeding, the shadows got up and danced around, and Ford was sincerely questioning what color that was, this was definitely not good. 

They must have pissed the demon off somehow!

Then as soon as it came, it was gone.

The demon stood, the glare gone. “Why.. why did you summon me?”

Ford was so excited he almost forgot the incident and began diving into his many notes and theorems, and his… failure.

Much time the later Ford finished, and the demon nodded, content. 

“So you want to build a portal” The demon glaced at Fiddleford with an odd expression “Right, well, what can you give me?”

Ford had to admit, he was pretty dumb to have not thought of this.

Lucky for him, Fiddleford seemed to have his back.  
“Mr-Mr. demon, sir?” “Alcor.” “Mr. Alcor, sir? I would like to ask you, what are your thoughts on- er- sa-sacrifices?”  
“Fresh, cooked, candy, or, if you want something good,” The- Alcor, smiled. The room lit itself in unnatural darkness, an impossibility if Ford had ever seen one, “Sentimental.”

Ford gulped, he didn’t even have to check to know Fiddleford did too.  
————————————-

There were two things running through Fiddleford McGuckets head right now, one, was “AHHHHHHHHHHHHH”, and the second, was “I FORGOT THE COWS, HOW DID I FORGET THE COWS.”

But, if Fiddleford McGucket was good at one thing, it was faking it till you make it.

“Can we, uh, have a week? Just to think on what we want and what we can give you?”

The demon looked at him as if he was an ant, which to a demon, he probably was. “One week.” And then it was gone.

Fiddleford turned, his passive face turning to anger when it faced his partner. “Ford! What the hell made you think summoning a _DEMON_ was a good idea!?” In hindsight, as Fiddleford reflected on the situation, it was a tad unfair to be angry at Ford, he wasn’t the one who reinvited the demon after all.

“Knowledge! The secrets of Gravity Falls hide behind a sentimental family photo, Fiddleford! We cannot afford to back away now, not with so much at stake!” Fiddleford got the feeling they weren’t thinking about the same stakes.  
———————————  
Over the course of the next week, many things occurred, as they usually do. Dipper was constantly mulling over what he should do, he could take Bill's place and allow all events to flow normally, letting he and his sister go through the events that undoubtedly shaped their lives today(obviously preventing the existence of another Alcor), or, he could do something entirely different.

Both Fords were constantly going through their few available sentimental artifacts, after they found out that the wildlife of Gravity Falls was largely protected.

And Bill observed, well, as best he could anyways.  
——————————

“Hello again” the voice said, startling the two Fords. 

“Er, hello!” Ford said 

There was a long pause, Ford was quite confused at what the demon was doing, being nothing. Shouldn’t they be taking the offerings by now?

The demon chuckled, “You guys need to strike up a deal, before I can take any of that.” The demon paused “Well, that's not entirely true.”

“What?”

“Nothing , anyways, what are you offering? And for what?”

Ford stepped forward, clearing his throat, “We offer the most sentimental item in this house for the schematics for an interdimensional portal.”

The demon looked at the pile of sentimental items, mostly still incomplete projects that Ford was loath to part with, but he felt that for this? It was worth anything.

The demon held his hand out, and Ford knew he could no longer go back. Unbenounced to him, the demon was thinking the same thing.

The ethereal blue flames didn’t burn, which was nice.

Later, after he had gone through the pile only to find nothing taken. He would notice later, as he looked through his drawers, that the only picture he had of both him and Stanly was gone. And maybe, just maybe, he was bothered by that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be a while, I wanna get a story outline finished before I do another, also thinking I’ll probably try to get out the next chapter of TSoG. Although, if I can’t, I’m going to redo the whole thing after writing an outline for it too.


	4. In which the exposition ends.

————————————  
_October 3rd, 1983_

It was a sudden thing. The sort of thing that never surprised because it happened so slowly. The sort of thing that you think should surprise you, but never does. Ford had floated through the portal, the one they had spent so long building together. 

Going through math problems that used math so non-euclidean, so detached from their own math, that it sometimes took months to get through them. Tackling problems they’d never even been aware existed. 

And now? 

Now he felt a little sick. 

He wanted to congratulate himself for making the portal work, he wanted to cry out in joy that Stan did come, and that he didn’t have to be taken care of by Ford. Because, let’s be honest, Ford would be a terrible parent. But more than any of that, he wanted to cry for a little while. 

As much as he would love to chuckle a little and say that Ford would be fine, fine, because he had been fine before, but he couldn’t. Truly, how could he? He had just condemned Ford, and for what? Because he was afraid that things wouldn’t turn out the same? 

He was almost sure that this was the one decision he had come to regret the quickest. 

Almost, Bimbo’s Berry Burritos were possibly the cardinal sin of mankind. 

Stans really freaking out, and he didn’t want to be here, just in case. Stan was rather unpredictable after all, no matter what life. 

He really should get started on part two of his very well thought out and detailed three part plan, thank you very much. 

Part two was integration. He called it that because it sounded sophisticated and cool. In this step he would begin a life on the outskirts of Gravity Falls, and then wait for he and his sister to arrive. Once they do, he can try and influence the events of his time there, and thus prevent another Alcor whilst also ensuring his win against Bill. 

Maybe he could even convince Gleeful not to conceive somewhere along the way. Or atleast to get the kid some therapy. 

Although… now that he thinks about it, will Bill even show up? 

He only showed the first time because of Ford summoning him and for whatever reason, documenting him and the method to summon him with the label Dangerous! Do not summon’  
And without even that, does Bill have anything? 

Much as he hates to admit it, he’s not quite sure how to feel about that. 

Bill was a big part of making who he is today. 

Without Bill, how can he be sure that his younger self will turn out ok? Sure he was traumatized, but he was at least a good person. 

How could he be sure he’d be okay? 

He sighed. Even if he’s conflicted, it’s not like he can just grab Bill and toss him at his younger self. 

Ugh.  
——————————  
_October 8th, 1983_

Stan, contrary to popular belief, was not an idiot.  
After his brother flew into the portal, he immediately began thinking about how to get him out. 

He knows his brother couldn’t have built this… whatever this is by himself. This thing isn’t natural, he can tell. 

And… Why a star? As much as he knows about structural integrity that just seems unnecessary. 

Whatever. 

Still, his brother couldn’t have done.. this, on his own. Maybe the government, feds would probably have an interest in something like this. 

Well, it’s not like he’ll get any answer just standing around. 

He always pictured ransacking his brothers house under different circumstances, but hey, take what you can get? 

It takes some time, but eventually he finds it, a picture. He had actually passed over it several times, since the important thing was obscene. 

It was a photo of his brother and that weirdo, McGucket standing in front of the machine, smiling. But that's just it. The photo had to have been taken by someone else. There was a blur, camera stands don’t have blurs. 

All he had to do was find the third person and he’d have his brother, right? Right.  
Not sure how he was gonna persuade them into helping, but he’d find a way. 

He always did.  
————————- 

_July 7th, 1997._

Stan didn’t go out much, preferring to work the mystery shack for funds, but every time he did he’d hear about the same old folk tale, “Old man Tyrone” apparently some guy who hadn’t aged a day since he came to Gravity Falls 14 years ago. 

Sure, whatever, anti aging cream can do that. 

Atleast, that's what he said until he met the guy. 

He’d just been working the shack, as per usual, when the guy walked in. 

Given that Stan had never seen the man until then, he feels he can be forgiven for not recognizing him. Only reason he found out was because some freaky old lady with a blouse twice what she needs started gossiping about it with her friend. 

Normally he would have gone about his day and forgotten about the whole encounter by the time he got his coffee tomorrow, maybe even before then. But this guy gave him a strange feeling, the kind of feeling you get looking down the basement stairway as a kid. Like you’re looking at something forbidden. 

And he had by pure chance remembered that his brother's journal list that off as one of the ‘signs’ of the supernatural. So of course he looks through the journal. 

Demons. That the first thing to catch his eyes, the depiction is of a floating younge man with brown hair and creepy eyes that made him feel watched. The summoning circle ironically includes a lot of stars. 

That guy looked like the demon. And call him crazy, but Stan was pretty sure that could be bad, regardless of how ‘fair’ a dealer Ford’s notes said he was, Stan knew demons were bad juju. 

Besides, Ford wouldn’t know a good deal if it bit him in the ass. 

And as the final customers filtered out, and Stan closed, he would realize that his brother fell into the portal 14 years ago.  
————————-  
_Nowhere, no time._

If there was one thing Bill prided himself on, it’s his remarkable ability to watch the waking world.  
Unlike his fellow demons, Bill took an interest in Earth, finding it far preferable to corpse scattered nightmare realm he affectionately called home. 

He remembered everything that went on down there, Gravity Fall. Every cover-up there ever was (surprisingly few given everything that happens), every election that ever took place, and every person who was ever born there. 

Except for _one._

Tyrone Forrest was a mystery. He smelled of Gravity Falls stink in every way possible, but for the life of him, Bill could not recall his birth. 

It made him want to simultaneously kill him and ask about his date of birth. Luckily that was entirely possible. 

But he can’t do anything about it yet. Not until someone summons him, and he knows they will.  
And when they do, he’s going to kill that demon and take the brat. 

Ah, but he could do so much more. He thought about it for a moment. 

An everlasting party…. sounds like fun… 

Well, no use just standing around. He should go gather the caterers. 

Ready or not Gravity Falls, h̵̢̛̜̩̫̣̮̬̟́̽̇͆̈́̆̔͜͝e̴̝̭̞̠͉̬̣͋̌̎͆͋̒̎̔̈́͗̽̆́͐̍r̵̰̟͈̋̐͂̓̿̅́̒̉̉̀́̚͘e̵̖̲̤̓̃ ̶̭̣̱͇̤̥̜͎̖͚̑̋̐͆͜͝B̶͍̳͇̖̋̾̅͝͝í̶̧̟̣̰̩̲̯͋͋͆͆l̷̢̰̬̗̯͇͙̭̻̺̪̤̼̫̝͂͑̓͂̓̍͝͠͝l̸̛̩͔͔̀̇̎̓̌͌̾̆͛̀͜͝ ̸̛̛͚̺̻̬̹̜̃̐͌̔̉̇͌̓͑̚͝͠ͅc̴̤͙͖̣̖̼͂͒̾̊́̄́̑̚̚͜͝o̸̰̼͎͔̥͓̪͖̠͚̞̥̤̳͆̉͗̿̚͜m̸̢̠̲̻͍̞̥̿̏̓ͅe̴̡̹͕͎̦͕̟̻̪̗͓̱̫̋̈̾̅̅͘͘s̵̯͖̬̩̰̘̓̈̏͋͑͛̌́̅͑̅͜͠͠͝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this is the longest chapter I’ve posted on ao3. But I’ve a BNHA oneshot in the works that’s already longer. Hope you liked this, bye for now!


	5. I suppose this is the beginning, huh..

June 12, 2011.

Dipper was certain. Someone was watching him, frustratingly, he couldn’t tell who.  
The woods had eyes, he was sure, every time he looked out there, he swore something was staring back.

Their trip out to Gravity Falls had definitively validated his so-called ‘conspiracy theories’, he’d seen Gnomes for god sakes!

Well, living ones, not garden decorations, he’d seen those too, but, that doesn’t matter, he’s getting off track like usual..

What matters is that there’s something stalking him. Or maybe it’s a pan-present entity that exists solely in the forest? So it would be stalking all of Gravity Falls then... hm.

Thoughts for later..

Either way, it was watching him, and he was gonna find it. Whatever it is.

So of course, he was on a stakeout, which it was, no matter how much Mabel said it was stalking.  
When he sees the eyes, or feels them, or whatever! He’ll follow them into the forest. Easy peasy.

So, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And then he waited some more just for good measure.

And as he was turning to go back into the mystery shack, he felt something watching him. 

They must have just got started watching him, otherwise he’d have noticed hours ago. 

Now, time to catch a beast.

————————

Alcor had been watching this oblivious child for six hours.

Considering how much time he’s spent watching this boy, it has to be a bonafide miracle that he noticed at all.

It might be considered odd to be watching someone, namely himself. Sorta. But he wanted to make sure nothing big had changed. So far the most bothersome change was that Shmelbulock was now named Hmelbulock and seemed to have a new personality. 

Speaking of idiots, past Dipper was now _entering_ the forest where he was being watched. Hasn’t this buffoon ever seen a horror movie?

Ugh, how was this- this.. thing! Even supposed to be him?

This was humiliating.

Maybe he should reveal himself? Or scare the kid away? ….well option two is out of the window, can’t scare stupid. So option one?

Ugh, maybe he could just leave? Come back later?

But… it would be best to form ties early, right? Just in case.

Well….. there’s a nice clearing, he’s been meaning to reread his favorite book.

Time to make himself look natural.  
————————

“Ah, poison ivy!” Dipper yelped, leaping to the side

“Box elder, actually.” Dippers head shot up, surprise evident on his face. 

Ahead of him, about 10ft or so, was a tall man with perky brown hair and wistful brown eyes reading a book. He sported both a formal outfit, and an indifferent look. 

He also appeared to be reading The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.

Cool.

“Who are you!?”

“Tyrone Evergreen. And you?”

“...Dipper. Dipper Pines.”

Tyrone barked “Ha! Similar last names, ..We, uh, we have that connection, ..at least..” he finished awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

Weirdo.

“So, uh. “Dipper scratched the back of his head “What are you doing all the way out here.” 

“Reading?”

Ha! ‘Reading’, like he’d believe that!

Clearly this was a disguised monster, and none of the ones he’s seen have been reading!

Check and mate, uh, well he wasn’t really sure what they were yet, but whatever they are, they’ve been bested!

Tyrone stared at him with a questioning look, “Bested…?”

Huh? Did he say that out loud?

Oh, well, he’ll have to run with it! He was going to expose them anyways!

“You’-you’ve been seen through! I c-can tell you’re not human!”

He seemed afraid for a moment, it went so quick Dipper almost thought he’d imagined it. 

Almost.

Tyrone grinned, “Aheh, you sure caught me! I’m secretly a ultra strong demon from the fuuutttuuree. You’re real clever kid!”

Dipper frowned, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting, but he didn’t expect the man to blatantly lie like that. 

“You can’t seriously expect that to sate me.”

“Of course not”

“Then wh-“

“My gru- great uncle taught me to entertain kids.”

To entertain KIDS? Dipper was NOT a ‘kid’, Dipper was definitely less of a child than this clown and- wait, he’s losing his train of thought again! It must be their plan! Make him lose his thoughts and then.. uh, well he’ll figure it out eventually!

“Don’t try to fool me! I’ll catch you! If- if not today, then later!” 

They grinned, “Rigghht… you do that _kiddo_ , I’ll just keep reading.”

Dipper growled, storming away from the irritating man.  
——————  
Dipper liked staying up late. He had found it far easier to think during the quiet time, no screaming sisters or weird grunkles. Noone to tell him off about his ideas.

He liked to think that the author thought the same.

It was an easy thought that often lulled him to sleep. A connection to his idol.

The author of the journals, one of which he found himself searching though, as he often did, to find a prospective creature to pin on that strange man.

Kid, pah!

He’ll show him!

Page after page he searched, Chubacawbrawn ,no. Puddle witches, nope. Dracons, nada. Winter snitches, nay. Frat bear, unlikely.

Demon?

It doesn’t mention much about whatever demon they summoned.. just that demons were powerful, dangerous, and most would kill you without a second thought.

And.. deals?

Hm.

——————  
Strange.

Bill wasn’t sure how, but he could feel it, a moment yet to occur, but so definitively ingrained in him. The day was coming soon. 

Unknown Demon, you can run, you can even hide, but you can never escape Bill Cipher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out! Foreboding huh! 
> 
> While writing the Smelbulock name change I briefly considered making him the BBEG of this, but humorous as that is, I don’t think anyone would be satisfied with that ending, least of all me..
> 
> Anyways, bye, hope I can crank out a chapter 6 for y’all


	6. The Decision

Dipper had decided.

He hated Tyrone.

He was insensitive, annoying, never give straight answers, and for the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what kind of creature he was!

There was no way Dipper would believe he was human after all. He had thought Tyrone may have been a Gnome but, the journal said Gnomes only read coloring books. 

Every single time they interacted he did something that made him _seem_ like a supernatural, but it was never consistent. Like he’s doing it on purpose or something!

So many questions plagued his mind, but most importantly, did Tyrone have a journal?

It may seem like a bit of a leap but, assuming all of the journals were hidden in the forest, it would make sense that Tyrone would have one since that was the only place he ever seemed to be.

Tyrone always entertained Dipper when he ranted about the supernatural. Maybe his ‘indulgence’ was really him wanting to know about the contents of the other journals? They can’t all be the same right?

Mabel kept telling him he was clearly paranoid, and that Tyrone was really nice and likable. But Mabel liked everyone, so he felt she may be biased. Besides, even if he was a little paranoid, Tyrone was clearly unlikeable!

Every single time Dipper was about to do something cool Tyrone would magically show up and do something to RUIN it!

After he’d convinced the old people ghosts to spare them, Tyrone managed to somehow obtain a video of his froggy dance. 

And subsequently spread it around the internet as a new meme.

After Wendy said she wanted that weird stuffed animal at the fair, Tyrone appeared out of nowhere and beat the game, ruining Dipper's chance at impressing the love of his life!

Tyrone somehow defeated his video game bodyguard, protecting Robbie from its righteous fury!

“Dipper!”

And lastly, Tyrone was apparently the pool manager! And when Dipper tried to apply for assistant lifeguard, he said ‘aren’t you a little short to be a lifeguard?’ And walked back to his office to read books!

“Earth to Dipper?”

And now, he’s doing something so stupid as helping Soos make T shirts to wear while they hunt down a Pterodactyl! 

All a ruse to get Journal three, obviously! Lure him into a false sense of security and BAM! Steal it in the dead of night!

“DIPPER!”

Dipper most certainly did not scream, thank you very much.

“I made a friendship bracelet for Waddles and- oh,” She giggled “ Are you spying on Tyrone again?”

He grumbled “As I keep telling you, it’s not spying. It’s observing from a distance.”

“So spying?”

“Who we spying on?”

“W-Wendy!” Now what? Wendy might think he’s weird if she thought he was spying on someone! Which he’s not!

“Dipper thinks Tyrone is a supernatural creature so he’s spying on him.”

“You’re spying on my boss?”

“W- what- n”

“Cool, I’ll help!” Huh..maybe he should… no that would be awkward, right?... But...

“Dude, you good? I thought spying was supposed to be fun.”

He should, yeah, it’s not weird! 

“Wendy! Have you noticed anything about Tyrone? Anything odd, that sticks out? Like say.. a tail?”

She raised an eyebrow “A tail? Nah, noth’in like that. Guy’s just a little weird. That’s all.”

“Weird how? Any odd habits? Like collecting plaid and making strange clothing? Or standing behind people in an ominous manner?Or...” Dipper paused, rustling through his backpack “Does he have one of” he whipped out the journal “these!”

Wendy looked at the Journal for a moment “Yeah, actually. He does, got a number 2 on it though.”

Dipper grinned “He does?”

“Yup, always reading it in his office. Tries to hide it whenever someone comes in.” She said, making a thoughtful pose.

Tyrone has a journal. A journal! This was progress. If he could get his hands on that Journal. Then he might be able to figure out more of the mysteries of Gravity Falls. He may even be able to expose Tyrone for what he is. Whatever he is. There was no doubt that Tyrone's journal would hold secrets that Dipper would never have figured out on his own.

Dipper would have to take it, then read it! Tyrone would never know!  
———————————

Journal 2. The book that caused it all. The book that brought back Bill. 

It still freaks him out sometimes that he decided to take that one.

When Ford offered him and Fiddleford a choice of the journals, to keep safe and hide away until they were needed, he didn’t even hesitate to grab the middle book.

After which he quickly realized he had no idea what to do with it. Just that he should keep it away from Gideon. Maybe let the kid grow up to be a bit nicer.

Then, after he accidentally prevented the birth of Mr. Poolcheck, he thought ‘Hey, the pool managers office! Most of Gravity Falls doesn’t even know it exists! That would be a great place to hide the Journal. And with no risk of his nosey alternate self finding it!’

Alcor didn’t know how, but, that didn’t really work out. (Hopefully his alternate self actually knew about the Journal and wasn’t just a kleptomaniac)

Journal 2 was gone, removed from his locked desk drawer in the dead of night. 

Who but his younger self would be dumb enough, and smart enough, to both try and accomplish such a task?

Well, lots of people, honestly. But no one else would care that much about one of the journals.

Now he had a choice. He could either trust Dipper with Journal 2, or he could take it back without a word. Dipper had likely already dug deep into the book. And even if he decides to do something as stupid as _use_ the demonic summoning circle, that one was his, not Bills. 

No problem, he’ll let the kid keep it.

——————————-

Bill could feel it.

See, magical energy is a sentient being, or more accurately, a hive mind of sorts. 

If you lived long enough, and were strong enough, you could feel it on a deeper level than you’d have ever expected possible.

When one action was taken with magic, it could be felt across the world, even in other dimensions. 

And one of the abilities that Magic energy has is a form of future sight, it has the ability to tell when and where and in what way it will be used. Then, after determining that it will be used, it enters a preparation phase.

For summoning something , that something’s magical signature would be copied onto magical energy itself and, when the time is right, moved.

And he could feel it.

His signature was slowly, but surely, being copied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This has so far been the only chapter in any of my stories who’s title was determined before I wrote a word.
> 
> More fun facts: This is my longest published chapter.
> 
> Even more: I have an unpublished one that twice as long, but it’s a WIP. And I cry every time I work on it because it’s been a WIP since two days after chapter one of FCP was published.
> 
> Fun!
> 
> Unfun facts: The WIP is, sadly, not TAU. For whatever reason I find myself incapable of writing long TAU things. But, I’m getting there! RA RA!


	7. It Began with a book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary lol

The birds were chirping now, how long had Dipper been up?

Oh.

That can’t be healthy.

Not that it matters of course, Dipper had already made it almost all the way through the Journal Tyrone had.

Journal 2 mostly addressed, get this…. DEMONS!

Apparently those were also a thing. 

The beginning goes into cave paintings of demons, specifically a weird triangle demon. Oddly enough, after a few pages of research and speculation, the talk of the triangle demon cuts off abruptly, and instead goes into a human-like demon. 

After that the book starts on about some sort of be all end all to knowledge demons. But whether or not that has anything to do with any of the two demons is unspecified.

He hasn’t gotten any further with it yet, as the research of the human-like demon goes on for quite a bit.

He would have been even further by now, but recently some local kid had been going out with Mabel and Dippers brotherly paranoia meant he had to make sure he wasn’t a creep or something.

It wasn’t like he could actually trust Mabel with this, a week ago, she tried to date snake. 

A literal snake.

The kid seemed alright, bit pompous, but otherwise ok. Apparently he was a frequent volunteer around town, practically ran the Gravity Falls animal shelter.

Only three more days of observation before he totally leaves Gideon alone.  
Then he can get back to studying the Journals.

Still… demons, huh? If the author was dabbling in that sort of stuff, how much of Gravity Falls weirdness wasn’t there beforehand?

He hoped it wasn’t too much, not that the people of Gravity Falls seemed to mind much. Or at all.

Hm….. The people…

That’s it! He just had to find the oldest person in Gravity falls! They would know!

Hopefully.  
———————

Dipper panted, his knees felt weak from running around Gravity Falls. It was now official, he had asked every single person who might know anything in Gravity Falls except Tyrone.

As much as Dipper didn’t want to admit it, Tyrone was probably the most likely to know something. Everyone said he’d been here years longer than even Grunkle ‘That nice tourist shop man’ Stan.

And considering that despite how often Tyrone talked to them, they knew almost nothing about him, he was more than a little suspicious. Besides, Tyrone was in the forest all the time! He had to have at least seen the Author once or twice.

Right?

He knocked on the old wooden door,it creaked under his hits, idly he looked at the mass of flowers around the house, his time with his mother told him they were Forget-me-nots. 

Waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

Finally, Dipper grumbled, his legs felt stiff now,where was Tyrone? Leaning against the door, he-

“WAHHHGH”

The ground had opened! Some sort of secret passag-

Oh. The door was open. He knew that.

Dipper rubbed his head, yup, it hurt. Looking around he noticed the house was rather well furnished, a nice couch, an expensive looking oak grandfather clock, a dark flat screen tv, stereos with wooden covers, a shelf full of old looking books, and a pretty standard kitchen.

Wow, was Tyrone actually rich or something? 

Whatever, he needs to stay on task, find out whatever Tyrone knows, leave, boom. Those books are extra dusty, but he might keep a diary in there, it’s not too uncommon.

He sifted through the books for a time, noting that he was definitely on high alert when the house creaked louder than usual and he swiveled around to find the source. The bookshelf didn’t reveal anything specifically related to the Author, buuuutt, he did find a few interesting books..

Such as: _Modern Sigils and Their Uses in Everyday Life Written By Bentley Farkas and Tyrone Evergreen_. It had a dedication to the author's father, and a special thanks on the back to someone named Torako Lam.

Or _Common Misconceptions Regarding Demons, Their Tendencies, and More as Written by Tyrone Evergreen_ , the dedication was to a lot of unnamed people, a sister, best friend, first crush, and even an old guy who’s relationship with Tyrone seemed familial, but wasn’t described.

Or even _The Alcorian Cycle_ The Authors name has been crossed out with glitter ink, as had any mentions of the authors name pask that.

__

There was even a Demonology Textbook which seemed like it was meant for college students. There were alot of dog eared pages and sticky notes, but one in particular stuck out to him, ‘What in the world is Professor Evergreen? There was a mass of tallies on creatures most would consider fictional.

__

All of these books were clearly treasure troves of information, I mean, really, he didn’t even know what the Alcorian Cycle meant, let alone what it was!

__

He paused as another load creak sounded, he couldn’t stay here, Tyrone could be back any moment.

__

But… he really wanted to see the rest of the house…

__

Fine! He’ll just take a short look in that closet and leave!

__

He creaked open the door, a strange weight pressing on him, and an off feeling. The feeling like he was somwhere he wasn’t suppose to be about to do something he wasn’t suppose to do and see something he wasn’t suppose to see.

__

It opened, and he breathed a breath of both relief and shock. There was no monster, no demon, nothing. Just a far too long hallway filled with far too many doors that lead to far too many rooms.

__

“What the….” This was impossible. Gravity Falls may have creatures unlike anything he’d ever seen, but there was a difference between fairys and NON EUCLEDIAN GEOMETRY! This was ridiculous! How did Tyrone do thi- he paused, quickly digging his hand into the pocket in his vest, staring at the piece of literature in his hands.

__

_Common Misconceptions Regarding Demons, Their Tendencies, and More as Written by Tyrone Evergreen_.

__

Demonology Textbook, Professor Evergreen

__

Demons…. Tyrone knew demons, made deals, deals with demons.

__

DEMONS!

__

Dipper had to leave, NOW! 

__

A door creaked.

__

Down the hall, he knew.

__

Dipper didn’t look back.

__

The front door slammed open.

__

He ignored the scratching branches.

__

He ignored the tiny painful cuts.

__

He did not ignore the violent rustling.

__

And soon he was home.

__

He was safe.

__

He plopped down on the living room couch.

__

“Hey Dipper”

__

“AH! Tyrone!,” Dipper blanched “You’re here! Why are you here…?” More like how are you here, he privately thought. Hadn’t Tyrone been chasing him through a forest mere moments ago? And if that wasn’t Tyrone.. then who was it?

__

Mabel gave him a look from her seat on the couch. “Oh, me and Mabel are just bingeing the previous season of ducktective in prep for the up and coming one.” Ah. Tyrone looked past Dipper. “And Gideon is here too.” Ah yes, Mr. ‘Dumped after the first date’, pretty cool that he wasn’t angry about it.

__

“Heya Dipper! How’s you doin on this fine day?”

__

Dipper flinched, Tyrone's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. He knows.

__

He KNOWS.

__

That’s fine, it’s fine, everythings okay, just gotta not be suspicious. “I am doing fine, Gideon. You?” Great fucking job, Dipper, noone will ever guess.

__

Gideon raised an eyebrow, “I’m doing grand, Dipper, are you sure you’re fine?”

__

Tyrone's face remained passive. “Yeah” Raise eyebrow, pretend Gideons suspicions are unfounded and out of the blue. The “I’m fine.” 

__

“Okay..” Just pretend you're fine, and everything will be okay..

__

Mable stared at him, she was suspicious.“You wanna sit down? Rewatch Ducktective: The trail of breadcrumbs?” Suggesting something? She was super suspicious, he’ll have to find a good place to hide the books.

__

“Nah, I’m good. I’m gonna go upstairs and read for awhile.” 

__

He was certain he felt a narrow gaze on him the whole way upstairs. Who’s it was, he didn’t have the courage to check.  
————————-  
This, Dipper had decided, really was a treasure trove of information.

__

While the Journals were powerful tools, even they neglected to mention as much as Tyrone's books had. The Journals hadn’t even mentioned sigils.

__

He’s been trying to draw some sigils himself, the intricate designs had initially confounded him, but the combination of Bently’s explanations on both design and practical applications combined with Tyrone’s detailed knowledge on the very nature of sigils made for some very competent explanations. In fact it was so easy to understand he had already made a few basic sigils.

__

Usually, he imagined he would have been more excited, but after reading about some of the things that could be done, his weren’t really anything special. (Though he didn’t want to admit it, inside he knew it was really that corridor that had numbed him)

__

Besides that, Tyrone’s own book: _Common Misconceptions Regarding Demons, Their Tendencies, and More as Written by Tyrone Evergreen_ offered many in depth explanations on demons, including individual demons, such as the so called most powerful demon; Alcor.

__

He had even gotten quotes from the demons, such as Brian the organ duck, whatever that means, Pricillia the Insalubrious, Drark the Harker, and that Alcor the Dreambender again.

__

There was, oddly enough, an entire chapter dedicated to candle choice.

__

Not that it mattered, who was he to question the expert? His knowledge extends only to the sigils before him. Speaking of which, there were quite a few, maybe he went a bit overboard..

__

Oh well, he had already hidden all but Journal 2, and that was only because he wanted to compare his newfound knowledge to that of the Authors.

__

The door wooshed open, “Hey uh kid, have you seen-“ Grunkle Stan stopped, staring at the fools filed with sigils. “What’s uh, what’s all this?” He said, gesturing absently.

__

“Oh! This? This is just.. uh, research?”

__

Grunkle Stan looked on worriedly “Right, well, whatever it is has clearly gotten into your head. I’m taking that Journal of yours, and you-“ He once again wildly gestured to the sigils “- are gonna stop drawing demon things on miscellaneous objects, okay?”

__

As much as Dipper wanted to protest, he hadn’t even gotten through Journal 2, he couldn’t exactly say no. He’d just look even more crazy than he already did. He silently handed over the Journal.

__

Grunkle Stan put it inside his suit pocket, “Anyways, go find Soos, tell him to fix up the heater. After that you and your sister are due for bed, so shoo out that Gideon kid and Tyrone.”  
———————-

__

Stanly was quick to find the page he wanted, it was the only one with a summoning rite after all.

__

He trudged through the forest, crushing the foliage beneath his boots. On occasion he would grip a little harder than usual, and have to make sure the chalk was okay.

__

He trudged on

__

The dark woods did no kindness for the watching feeling, his ghost quiet surroundings, the only comfort of his nervous bones.

__

He trudged on

__

The edge of a clearing some small ways away seemed to draw him in, invisible hands grasping at him to drag him onwards.

__

He trudged on

__

The clearing gave him a view of the stars, which was nice, but the eyes carved into every surrounding tree gave him no joy.

__

Chalk, candles, lighter, book.

__

“ _Triangulum, Entangulum. Meteforis Dominus Ventium. Meteforis Venetisarium!_ ”

__

“Hello”

__


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrone didn’t sleep that night. He wasn’t really sure what it was exactly that kept him up, perhaps it was his loneliness, he wasn’t sure how long it would be until he saw Lucy again. As much as he hated to admit it, these people weren’t his family.

Not his Toby.

Not his Tyler.

Not his Blubs.

Not his Durland.

Not his Robbie.

Not his McGucket.

Not his Ford

Not his Wendy.

Not his Stan.

Not his Soos.

Not his Mabel.

Not himself.

He couldn’t stay here forever. Not even if he wanted to. He’s started to feel it, recently speaking, the universe was rejecting his presence, he couldn’t stay much longer.

It was draining him slowly. Ever so slowly, and yet, he was certain, the longer he stayed the more holes would appear in the dam that kept his power in. To be completely honest, he found it cruelly humorous, before he came here he would often complain about it; his longevity. But now that the prospect of it being taken away has been proposed, he can’t help but hold onto it.

He can’t die.

He doesn’t want to.

Not when he has so much to live for.

.

…..

…………….…………….

Regardless, he can’t wait until Weirdmaggedon, he has a deadline now, he may have to take a more… active role.  
——————————————-  
Ford, surprisingly, enjoyed the demon's holidays. The only ones that were remotely human friendly were Brian's dinner fest, a seven day feast of many otherworldly foods and Tvsali’s interdimensional ball, which was easily the favorite of the two, as good as Hoägœplîn was, what could beat interdimensional travel?

Going through different dimensions, with different rules and different colors had certainly been informative... and entertaining.

Apparently demons had some weird sense of honor, they found the very idea of killing someone on a holiday repulsive, they would work together to free captive demons so they could participate in holiday activities, Ford found the whole tradition quite strange given that at any other time most demons would be perfectly fine with slaughtering a few ‘lesser’ beings.

He had just finished observing what they called ‘Yuri Írin’s Hoarkfrost hunt’ which had Demons hunting in the terrible cold to find an admittedly adorable icy creature akin to a Sus Scrofa Domesticus, the Demon that found it would get to take it home and would have to feed it remains until the next year, where upon it would be returned to the wilds of its homeland.

He thought it was rather ridiculous, but sociologically all societies should be judged by their own standards, so in that light, it was a delightful game.

Still, regardless of the strange culture demons work with, he did need to leave soon, the grace period of non-violence would be over soon, now that they had found the Hoarkfrost.

Sure, there were other ways of not getting killed, a few places that banned violence, and were run by strong enough demons that such rules would be respected, but Ford didn’t like going there.

The Midway bar was certainly peaceful, but it was surrounded by hostile territory, and the owner didn’t ban fights that took place outside the establishment.

The viewing area for Limelight War ‘Recreation’ Theater was, while incredibly policed, not somewhere Ford wanted to be in general.

And, annoying as it was, he had yet to find Alcors territory. 

So he needed to hide out in the unclaimed wilds of the infinite Mindscape, at least until the next holiday, which wasn’t too far off.

Of course, the claimed lands were disturbing, being owned mostly by demons and fey, with the occasional evil spirit. But.. the unclaimed lands were often further distressing.

Ford would often hear a cicadas cry, before immediate silence, which was distressing as there was no fauna in the area whatsoever.

Ford would also see visions made of ash, or leaves, or anything really, of his time with Alcor, or even his brother.

It was strange, and somewhat infuriating, to see the same few moments over and over and over again.

The same 5 minutes replaying in the corner of his eye every. single. day.

“GO AWAY!”

Ford hated it.

Ford hated that it made him think about himself.  
—————————

“Geez Stan” Alcor said to himself “You really did a number on this..”

Tinkering away at the portal was a bit nostalgic for him, he recalled the times when Ford would grumble about the complexity of the machine, slaving away at night just to make sense of Alcor’s designs. 

Stan had made ‘modifications’ to the portal, while they would have worked for a normal piece of tech, this wasn’t exactly normal tech.

So he was now in the process of fixing it, which had proven to be a timely, but manageable process.

He would have to leave soon, didn’t want anyone to come outta nowhere and surprise him. Thinking on that, what was Stan up to? Maybe he should check, make sure he wasn’t up to anything stupid.

Eh, Stan could handle himself. For now, he should just concern himself with making plans to defeat Bill. With his power slowly being ripped away from him, Bill might actually be a difficult battle, so he should make plans.

And step one is bringing Ford back early.  
Ford had what they needed to start weirdmaggedon, which is the only time Bill is physical. The only time he can be hurt.

After that all he has to do is find a way to unite everyone against Bill, which shouldn’t be difficult given the hole that Weirdmaggedon will put in the sky. Then he just has to complete the ritual and absorb Bill's power, as dream demons, they were similar enough to act as substitutes, and Alcor needed a substitute for all the power he’s lost by staying here.

“That should do it…” The portal is now fixed, and to spare Stan the trouble he should put it in his basement, modifying coordinate based reality is simple enough. The portal will still be under Stan's house, but everything will seem like it’s coming from his house! Those government guys wouldn’t be much trouble but… “Well, no such thing as too prepared. Might as well set up some runic barriers, and a bit of unicorn hair would certainly do me well.”

Although, he didn’t have any on hand.. and did he really want to deal with them? “Eh, Birch bark and Gnome barf will be good enough

——————————-

A light yellow glow enveloped the clearing, its 6 hands gathered behind its back, exuding a cruel menace. “Gravity falls huh? It is good to be back! Hahahahahaha-“

Stan cleared his throat, in an attempt at halting the disturbing laughter in its tracks, “I have a job for you.” 

“Ah..ahah........ So. You seem to think you’re  
Į͓̰̞̜̯͓̰͚̓͊͐̉̔̓̈́͝m̧̭͇̗͒̈̈̊̋͢͞ͅp̢̛̦͎̲̯̺͚̲͂́̂̎͗o̖̯̥̥͙̔̌̇́̔͛̒̌͢͜͢͞͠r̞͕̬͎̳̪͎͎̄͑́͋̈̓̌́̕͜t̶͚͍̬͕̝̯̰͕̋͌͂̽̔̐̑̕͠͠a̷̡̠̙̼̮̓̎̒̓̂͗̋̏̆͒n̢̛̗͖͇̭̈̎̆͌t͕̲̹̪̠̜̘̞̀̅̇́̌̎̊͗or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gnome Barf, haha.
> 
> So Ford is now present again. He was being rebellious and not raising his hand or saying his name, something about being in “another dimension” or some crap like that, so I just stopped calling on him.
> 
> Zalgo says Important


	9. Chapter 9

It hadn’t been a particularly long time since he left, a few years, maybe more.

The untamed wilds were always a drag to get through, the foliage was, well, untamed. He had long begun to question his decision to hide in the wilds, but ultimately, annoying as it was he had little choice. Unless Alcor popped out of nowhere and hauled him to his own territory, Ford couldn’t go back to sweet (demonic) society.

He was wondering if he would ever get back, he supposed Alcor never said they would help Ford if he fucked up. And given that Stan was his backup plan, he had begun thinking about being here forever.

He doubted McGucket ever got good enough to help.

Still, even if he would eventually return, it’s not as though he can simply stay in one spot, which was why Ford was currently heading to some nearby plains he had scouted earlier. It’s only occupant was some rocks so Ford figured he would be safe there for a while. Once he got there he’d hang out around the clearing edge for a bit, see if anything enters the clearing, no point in blindly trusting the clearing's status as unclaimed. Especially given that the wilds didn’t seem to like clearings in general.

Making his way through the forestry, his cautious pace never halting for anything, not even the alarming or otherwise dubious sound that plagued the forest. He had learned that often, stopping was exactly what such sounds wanted you to do.

The clearing edge greeted him kindly, like a warm embrace. Ford almost fell into it, stopping himself with the reminder that he had to be sure of its safety. Creeping around the edge, looking for a sufficient hiding spot, he found a small crevice hidden inside a large bramble.

His careful vigil went on for the next 12 hours, every moment passed for an eternity in the small sanctuary of his, he felt his breath hitch at the lightest rustle of leafs. Eventually, he let himself relax, nothing had entered the clearing in the past 16 hours, he was confident that not even wind had breached it. 

Climbing from the crevice, he entered the clearing slowly, still cautious of enemies, he laid his pack against one of the diamond shaped rocks. And leaned himself against the largest rock, slowly he drifted to sleep.

Wiiiiiiirrr

Fords eyes shot open just as his resting spot began floating up

No! His sleep!

Scrambling to get away from the thing, Ford dashed to the forest.

Only to hit a wall.

An invisible wall.

Turning around, he saw it.

A Monolith, it’s top half floating above its bottom, an unearthly glow between them, in its top half was a carved in glowing red eye made of mossy white stone. The diamond shaped rocks that had previously been buried in the hard earth floated around its upper half, rotating counterclockwise.

As it’s one eye locked onto him, he felt a trillion more stare at him, as if all the eyes in the world were upon him, and him alone.

“Ḯ̶̡̥̖͉͈̖̥͔͖̘̹͕̩̳͚͙̤̮̽̍̀̏̀̒̍̽̈́̊̉̆͋̊̈́̿̎̅̋̈́̐̕̕͘̕͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̧̞͕̦̼̤̤̪͈̼̺̝̍͋̇̇͒̎̈́́̆̑̃̿͑̌̏͊̐͛̓̿̽̿̃̚͜͜͝͝š̷̡͓̦͔̬̩̪͙͕̩̣̣͕͚͎͇̝̬̼̝̭͖͝ẽ̶͖͚͕̮̜̹̲̪͉͎͇̹̠̐͗̀̌̆̐̂̃̀̇̓́̏͐͑͒̓̔͂̍̋̌̅͊̇̔̔͆̔̿̈́̒̔̃͗͗͘͝e̷̛̗̺͖̲͈͎̟͖̳̫̱̯̣͉̰̺̼̺̤̲͖͕̗̘̮͕͇͍̰̘̟̫͓̜̥͛̅̈́̄̍̎̾̅̒͌̌́̂̔̆̃͒́̐̀͘͘̚͜͜͝ͅ ̷̭̭͈̖̩̫̰̥̗̥̤͎̮̤͕̮̗̹̼͍̹̥͚͐̄̉͐̓̒̑̀̓͑̌͐͋̎͛̆̽͑̇̄̽͋͋͑̓̏̄̉̅̈́̚̕ͅỹ̶̨̛̜̜̭̲͚̮̫̩͔̯͔̗̲̖̭͖͎̟̬̖͇̖͆̽́̈̓̎̾͗̋͗̂̅͐̀̍̾͒̈́̓̾̈́̅͊͊̕̚͘͠ȯ̵͉̳̖͇̺̩̙̓̑͑̾̉͂̑́̈̈́͗͜͝ứ̷̧̧̲̙̩̪̬͈̹̣̫͕̻͇̪̝̝̤̪͈̹͎̥͈̻͇̣̞̫̪̼̭̻̘͈̯͓̈͒̀̈́̑́̈́̽͐̾͛͆́͗͒̇̈́̈́̐̅̀̎̍̒̋̂̈͐͗͂̚̕͘͜͜͠ͅ, S̷̡̢̡̡̡̩̤̞̙͖̯̤̙̘̩̻̰͎̯̪̦̥̤̘̠̬̼̪͙͉̯̥͉̖̥̱̘̞̤̥̩͉̙̪͕̫̮͕͙̯͖̭̤̰̱̹͎̱̠͓̠̻̣̰͍̬̩̭̬̙̮̲̯͇͖̠͊̈́̽͂̒̍́̂́̈́́̉̅̃̒͌̀̔̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅţ̷̡̨̗̣̹̱͎͇̦̺̤̳̣̱͉̤̩̘̼̺̼̮̍͐̒̓͌͌̋̑͗͗̊̒́͑̈́̌̆̆̆͂̉̽̃̐̊̍̊̿̂̇̓̉̈̊̋̔̓̆̄̔̓̆͐̓̽̐͌̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ą̴̧̢̢̡̛̛̛͉̳̤͈͍̭̭̰͕͍͇̗̹͖̦̹͓̪͕̲̭̱̳̠̺̘̥̟͈͓̜͈̱̟̳͈̙̳͓̮͓͎͔̹̝̖̲̳̥̜̼̥̣̗̺͔̰͙̺͕̻͈̗̦̭̦͖͇̞͔̪̲̠̘̻͈͚̹̹͈̻̪̭͙͈͇̜̙͌̀̽͐̃̊̓̂̿̅̓͑́̿̏̓͌̊̎̍̊̑̀̃́̓͊̔͑̀̌̅̌́̉͑́̀̔̓̈̀̈̑̀̎́̄͗̀̃͑̆͐̿̎̉̈́̋̂̈́̔̾̅̽̔͗̉̇̈́̎̔̌̽̄̌̉̄̿̂̀̔͌̅͒͒̇̅̄́͒̾̐͛͑̔̃̕̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅń̵̨̡̛̼̲͙͎̝͎̫̱̣̠͕̻̟̻̙͇̰͉̙̺̼̟̖̩̼̜̱̰̝̮̥̪̈̾́̈́̂͌̈́͑̌̐͋̽͆̍̈́̎̊̑̐̾̈͌̓̽͛̐̽͌̀̇̊͒̈̄̒̆̒̀̀̾̏̓͒̓̿́̽͛̋̎̌̊̽́̀̀̽̉̍̑̉͆͑̑̃̋̔͆̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅf̴̨̢̧̡̛̹̟͕̬̤͙̭̞͎̰͈̬̲̭̝̻͔̙̯̜̳͚̘̖͔̙̙͕̤̫̺̖̼̳̙̘̟̖̤̼̻̰͓͉̘̖̥͈̘̰̝͇̭̀͊́̏̾̂̔̑̐̽̄̌̈̈́͒̍͌͂̆͑̀̈́́̔̓͒͐̇̃̈́͆̾͛͛͊͌̀͆͛͗̊̓̑̍̀̄̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͠ͅơ̴̢̢̧̧̨̨̡͈̠̣̦̝̰̭͔͓̦͈̯̳̣͚̞̮̳̘͉̞̗̹̳̲̰̪̰̮͚̭̼͇͖͙̣̦̰͚̗̺͍̗̥̗͙̜̯̺͎̱̻̙̫̘͙̹͇͉̖͉̬̠̭̫̺͇͊͑̃̇̓̄͛̽̽̎̿͌̒̎̿͛̔̊̀͛͆͗͛̐̔̈́̎̍͗́̿̒̾̌̄̅̈́͛̑̓͆̈́́̂̈̔̀͐͋͋̀͛̎̽̂̾̊̃́̾̂͋͊̉̄̿̊̇͒̍̿̏̈́̇͐͌̋̊̉̋͂͗̐̋̕̕͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅŗ̸̨̡̨̢̩͔̺̫͚̠̪̗͍̭̠͈͈̝͇̤̬͓͈̭̖̬̻̯̺̹̺̩͍̹͔̘̹͉̖͚̰̪̳̺͙̞͉̖̯̺͉͙̬̺̫̳͇̼̞͓̳̞̙͖̬̜̫̟͔͖̹͚̭̪̯͖̖̬̩̈́̊̄̒͌̋̎̉͑́͗̓̀͆̐̚͝ͅḑ̸̡̢̧̡̢̡̨̨͓̲͈̹̰̗̟̻̮̮͙̤͖͓͈̺͉̳̟͓͓̱̟̠̤̦̣̗̝̤̞͕̬͈͓͓̖̥͓̤̼̮̯͓͍͙̯̺̗̪͓̩̻͖̫̥̦̩̹̘͈̾̇͋̓̏͑̀͋̌̍͒͂̈̌͛̽̊͂͋̆̃͆̈́̌̈́́̀͐̆͐́͊ ̶̧̨̧̢̼̱̼̪̩͍͕̥͎͇̥̻̪͓̝̗̤̮̙̝̖͙͙̼̝̗̬̭̠̙̞͈̗̦͉̯͙̩̀̏͌͋̔͆̋͜ͅP̸̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̱̬̩̣̹̦̦̳̮̪̦͇̙̖̪͓̫͎̜̟̪͕̰̠͉͉͕̺͚͙̗͈̀͗͆̈́̎͗̌̆̈́̈́̎́̈́͐̈̋̏̀͗̒̀̍̿̾̇̾̈́̀̐̈́͊̔̋́͒̒̽͋̎̑͛́̌͊̆̀̈̏͂̈́̉̿̆͑͐̓͛̐̃́͑̓̏̉̆͒͛̂͗̿̾̇̔̏͌͆͂̑̌̍̾̈́̏̃͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͠͝͝͝͝i̷̧̡̛͈̞͈̠̦̲̟͉̳͖̯̬͈̳̦͍̪̞̬̹̩̼̩̤͕̝͍̜͈̤̦̗̲͍̳̲̻̥̫̠̹̜̻͓̬͓͓̜͊̉̒̉͌̆̔̓͐̌͒̒̓̀͊́͌̆̔̀̿̋͋͒̓̐͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅn̴̡̨̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̹̰͉̪͔̻͈̰̝͇̳̺̖͎̤͓̱̦̟̪̘̣̻͔̜͓̳̟̩̤̘̠̲͉̺̙̬̤̭̖̳͍͔͓͍͕͈̣͍̟͈̠͎̼̹̭͍͕͓̜͖̩̫͍͖̙̟̰̼͙̖̥̫̺̪̝͕͖͇̭̺̩̪͈̹͙̲͆̿͊͛̄́̊̏̊̓̔̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅę̷̡̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̧̢̡̧̡̛̛̳̥͔̠̞̳̦̩̣̤̜͎̬̭͔̤̲͖̺̹̯̥͚͉̣͔̲̱̫͕̟̪̪̪͉͓͓͎̫͓̻̙̰̥͇̣̮̮̺͖̗̖͉̦͈͈̺̫̰̤̬̭̞̥̻͎͕̰̫̪̲̲͉̤̣̩͎̘̼͍̝̹̥̦̲̤̘͍̱͕̣͇̞̪̲̪̱̭̩̞͉̤̱̻͉̠̦͍̬̫͈̫̺̙̲̜̟̿̆̿̉̓̂̈́̋̋͒͌̍͂͑̿̿͌͊̔́͂̌̈́͛́̈́͒̈̓̽́̏͗̽̌͑̑̾͑̋̅̌̎̄͌͂̀̄͌̊́͑͛̄̊̄̓̐̈́̔̏͐̄̅̂̄̅͊̄́͂͊̓̐͐͊̍̀̓͒̇͘̚̚͘̚̕͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅs̶̛̛̛̥͗̾͐͗̍̓̈́̒̈́̐̂̇̏̑͋̽̎̋͛͛̓͗̆̍̇̋̿́̿͒̎͛̒̇̌͌̆̏̀̇̾̉͋̍̑͂͌́̇͌͊̍͒̌͐̽͑̂̿́͒̒̄̓͗̏̐͐͊͊͆̊͌͐̆́͛́̋̅͌̌̋̀̑̽̈́͗̈̈́͛̔͐̊̍̈́̓̊́̆̚̚̚̚͘͘̚̕͠͠͠͝͝͠͝

——————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zalgo says “I see you, Stanford Pines”
> 
> I wonder how many people thought it was Bill, nope! It’s Rimian, a demon OC from a chapter that is unfinished in good ol SoG.  
> He’s a knowledge demon who likes to seclude himself from other demon in pursuit of information. He was originally just a normal fuckin rock, looked like a monolith though so some coo koo cultists chiseled him out and worshipped him so much he really became a demon, because of this, he actually has only a vague connection with the mindscape, and instead lives in a small crearing in the Amazon Rainforest. No Ford is not in the Amazon. 
> 
> Rimian is pretty strong, since he can see whatever he wants with his army of ethereal eyes he has gained a vast amount of knowledge, which is that vitamin D for knowledge demons. Thus he is an S ranked demon. He rarely deals with other demons, save for a few especially clever ones.


End file.
